


Одиннадцать Драко Малфоев из десяти

by whiteberry



Series: Как Бэтмэн и Робин [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Crack, Ehehe, Humor, M/M, Obscene lexicon, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteberry/pseuds/whiteberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто бы знал, что витамины группы В, заключенные в один большой шприц с огромной, как жало, иглой, могут быть такими опасными. В его состоянии хронического динамо вообще все витамины считались опасными. Особенно для окружающих. Особенно в апельсине. Особенно в глаза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одиннадцать Драко Малфоев из десяти

Не очень рано, но и не очень поздно, находясь в алкогольном подпитии и с грустью размышляя о тленности бытия и лишнем пирожном, томящимся в районе желудке, Эггзи, не разуваясь, прошествовал в темную спальню, запинаясь о собственную совесть и падая в коварные объятия одеяла. Покинутый друг — диван — вздыхал и всю ночь преследовал Анвина во сне пружинами.

Прогноз погоды с утра не порадовал, состояние предательски подкашивающихся ног — тоже. Над головой пели ирландские феи и мерзко хихикали гномы. Спустя некоторое время вскрылась жуткая правда — это был будильник.

Смутно поздоровавшись лбом со всеми встречными косяками, Эггзи вплыл, как подбитый линкор, на кухню в поисках чего-то разумного и вечного, а также пожрать. В первом же ящичке кухонного гарнитура обнаружились изъятые сигареты, заставившие дитятку радостно повизгивать от добычи.

Завтрак пришлось колдовать самому, используя вместо приправ к яйцам пепел и ругательства. В такой обстановке приготовить завтрак с любовью не представлялось возможным, а потому Анвин, оглядев масштабы катастрофы, в очередной раз уверился в том, что фаст-фуд его друг. Даже если он угробит на него свое здоровье, и так изрядно пошатнувшееся вчера с помощью зеленой феи. Рокси умела уговаривать.

Пинки, 11:43  
Яичница восстала против меня.

Брейн, 11:49  
Жертвы есть?

Пинки, 11:50  
Да, твоя кухня.

Брейн, 11:52  
Придется отработать, молодой человек.

Пинки, 11:55  
На коленях?

Брейн, 11:56  
На чьих?

Пинки, 11:59  
Забей.

После скучного завтрака пришлось тащиться на скучный брифинг. Мерлин злорадствовал, а Эггзи все никак не мог найти у того выключатель. Слушать резкий голос с мерзким акцентом казалось невыносимым.

К тому же его не покидало стойкое ощущение, что он где-то облажался. Перевел бабулю через дорогу прямо под падающий на голову кирпич. Не любил братьев наших, меньших, в том числе в виде тошнотворных чучел в чужих сортирах. Не посадил сына и не вырастил дерево. Как-то так.

Артур на горизонте судьбы зловещим айсбергом тоже не появлялся, но «Титаник» все равно тонул медленно и верно.

Утомленный рефлексией и просто жизнью, Эггзи потосковал в спортзале, выбивая дурь из груши, потому что большего ему не позволяли совесть и врачи, вдруг обнаружившие у него переутомление. Анвин героически вырывался из их лап как мог, до последнего. Кто бы знал, что витамины группы В, заключенные в один большой шприц с огромной, как жало, иглой, могут быть такими опасными. В его состоянии хронического динамо вообще все витамины считались опасными. Особенно для окружающих. Особенно в апельсине. Особенно в глаза.

Без заданий и синяков на ребрах было скучно. Откалывать трюки с кухней Эггзи не позволяла внезапно проснувшаяся совесть. К тому же подлец Харт выставил ему счет за испорченные яйца, а вместе с ними полстены, потолок и очередных засушенных бабочек из сортира. Их Эггзи и сам не помнил, как успел опоганить.

В итоге стыд, или его жалкие останки, победил жирную гордость, обитавшую где-то в районе кадыка. Пинать грушу было увлекательно, но доканывать высокое и чрезмерно напыщенное начальство куда веселее.

Мерлин (не лысый), 15:44  
Я ж тебе тапочки в зубах таскать не обязан.

Мерлин (не лысый), 15:45  
Ведь не обязан?

Артур, 15:57  
Я бы посмотрел на это.

Мерлин (не лысый), 16:01  
Любой каприз за ваши деньги.

Артур, 16:06  
Не знал, что ты меркантилен.

Артур, 16:09  
И у меня нет тапочек.

Тем же вечером розовые тапочки в виде ржущих единорогов появились у постели со стороны Харта.

Хорошо, что он не стал задаваться вопросом, где так быстро Анвин выискал эту прелесть из воспаленного воображения девятилетней девочки, оставляя себе пометку сжечь их при первой возможности и все списать на несчастный случай. Могут же случайные лондонские домушники вломиться в их дом, напичканный болезненно страдающим паранойей Мерлином камерами и прослушкой, утащить тапочки и совершить над ними надругательство.

Как выяснилось, могли.

Эггзи, не подозревая о таких коварных и изощренных происшествиях до поры, до времени, томился в очередном пафосном месте, мечтая о пиве и хот-доге с кетчупом, где кетчупа будет больше, чем кота, которого выдали за свиную сосиску. В канун Рождества работать можно было только литературным неграм, сочиняя послания на приторных открытках, но на лысое чудовище в замке такой довод не подействовал. Несправедливо названный «последней надеждой Камелота» Анвин мог только фыркать и заливаться алкоголем различной тяжести удара по головушке. Даже пузырьки в бокал с шампанским пускать было нельзя — это вызывало подозрение и скептицизм в высшем обществе.

После полуночи подвыпившая Золушка, матерясь и пожирая прилипшую креветку, направилась по крышам нахрен подальше. Анвина вовсе не прельщала встреча с охраной, но сумочку у пышнотелой блондинки он счел просто своим долгом спереть.

За это, конечно, его ждал выговор. Самое странное, что случился он в темноте спальни, пока он старательно пытался спустить с кого-то чьи-то штаны. Что еще страннее — матерился Харт очень, очень виртуозно. Эггзи даже заслушался этим райским пением, но непокорные брючины, наконец, выпустили из плена его задницу прямо на потеху коварным рукам. В общем-то, он не был против, о чем и сообщил всем соседям. Соседи, привыкшие к тому, что в соседнем доме кого-то пытают, убивают, причем «сильнее» и «сука, блядь, еще», не удивились, сербая полуночный чай.

Хорек обыкновенный, 22:34  
Почитал тут журнальчик, там был тест на совместимость пар.

Очкарик, 22:37  
Иногда меня удивляет то, с какой легкостью ты читаешь различный литературный мусор.

Хорек обыкновенный, 22:41  
Да ладно тебе. Вот как ты думаешь, сколько у нас от одного до десяти?

Очкарик, 22:44  
А сколько чашек кофе ты сегодня оставил утром на столе?

Хорек обыкновенный, 22:46  
Я так и знал. Просто одиннадцать Драко Малфоев из десяти.

Хорек обыкновенный, 22:47  
Поужинаем?

Очкарик, 22:48  
Я закажу столик.


End file.
